The present invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for manipulating deformable fluid chambers of a fluid processing module. A fluid processing module of the type in which aspects of the present invention may be implemented includes one or more collapsible (deformable) fluid chambers (blisters) supported on a substrate or other suitable structure. The fluid chambers may contain one or more materials used in a process that requires fluid manipulation, such as a chemical or biochemical process, including sample material, reagents (e.g., lysing, target capture, amplification, detection, elution, etc. reagents), buffer solutions, oil, etc. One or more fluid channels may interconnect two or more chambers or may connect a fluid chamber exteriorly of the module, e.g., via a fluid inlet or outlet port. One or more fluid chambers may initially be partially or fully empty so as to have capacity to receive fluids from another chamber or from an external source.
Such a fluid processing module may be processed by selectively compressing one or more of the fluid chambers to completely or partially collapse the chamber to displace the fluid therefrom. Instruments adapted to process the fluid processing module, or other devices with deformable fluid chambers, include mechanical actuators, e.g., pneumatically or electromechanically actuated, constructed and arranged to apply collapsing pressure to the chamber(s). Typically, such actuator(s) is(are) disposed and are moved transversely to the plane of the fluid processing module—for example, if the module were oriented horizontally within an instrument—actuators may be provided vertically above and/or below the module and would be actuated to move vertically, in a direction generally transverse to the plane of the module. Alternatively, the instrument may include one or more roller elements and associated roller-driving mechanisms configured to roll the roller element across the module to thereby collapse any chamber(s) over which the roller element rolls.
The fluid processing module may be processed in an instrument in which the module is placed into a slot or other low profile chamber for processing. In such a slot, or low profile chamber, providing actuators, rollers, or other devices, including associated driving mechanisms, that are oriented vertically above and/or below the module and/or move in a vertical direction may not be practical. The pneumatic and/or electromechanical devices for effecting movement of such actuators require space above and/or below the module's substrate—space that may not be available in a slotted or other low profile instrument—and add complexity to the module-processing instrument.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and/or apparatus for effecting compression of a fluid chamber within a low profile component space of an instrument.